Black Eyes
by goldflbryn
Summary: Heero lives with a abusive lover. Will he come out alive?


Bryn: First things first. *Glares at muses* Which one of you is responsible for this!?  
  
Muses: *Look at each other and point to random muses* THEY DID IT!  
  
Bryn: *sighs* Do we have a new muse?! Role Call!  
  
Mara: Here!  
  
Tab: Here!  
  
Neva: Here!  
  
Muse: Here!  
  
Bryn: *glares* And who, exactly, are you?  
  
Muse: I'm a muse.  
  
Bryn: O.o I'm sooo glad you cleared that up. Anyway, blame the new comer for this one.  
  
Tab: The song is Black Eyes, Blue Tears.  
  
Mara: By Shanaia Twain.  
  
Neva: So don't sue her!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/Black eyes, I don't need 'em/  
  
/Blue tears, gimme freedom/  
  
Heero sat in his room, staring mutely at the wall. His laptop sat in a crushed pile in the corner. A single tear rolled down his cheek before splashing onto the floor.  
  
/Positively never goin' back /  
  
/I won't live where things are so out of whack/  
  
/No more rollin' with the punches/  
  
/No more usin' or abusin' /  
  
Heero crouched in the corner, waiting for this newest rampage to end. He shut his eyes to the mess, but couldn't close his ears.  
  
"Come on you little whore, I'm talking to you! Get up damn it! I'm not done yet! I…"  
  
As the shouting stopped, Heero realized his tormentor must've finally fallen into a drunken slumber. He knew better than to stay around and wait for the hangover rampage.  
  
He opened the door, stepped outside, and went for a walk.  
  
/I'd rather die standing/  
  
/Than live on my knees/  
  
/Begging please -- no more/  
  
This time he didn't back down. Another fist caught him in the chin, flipping him onto his back. He slowly made his way to his feet, only to find a foot planted in his chest. Crashing against the wall, he lay there, stunned. He heard the stumbling footsteps towards him and closed his eyes, waiting for the blows to come raining down. But they didn't.  
  
Heero looked up, hardly daring to believe. He was simply standing there, looking down at Heero. Suddenly, his hand came down, and pulled Heero to his feet. Heero closed his eyes as his clothes were ripped off his body and he felt himself pressed against the wall.  
  
"Soon," Heero thought to himself, "soon it will be over." And he blacked out.  
  
/Black eyes -- I don't need 'em/  
  
/Blue tears -- gimme freedom/  
  
/Black eyes -- all behind me/  
  
/Blue tears'll never find me now/  
  
Heero gingerly stepped into the shower, washing off the previous night's dried blood. He had gone out with one of his girlfriends, and wasn't supposed to be home anytime soon.  
  
He stepped at his doorway, peering into the darkness. He flopped down onto his small mattress on the floor, all that he allowed him. Staring up at the ceiling, he began to plan his escape.  
  
/Definitely found my self-esteem/  
  
/Finally -- I'm forever free to dream/  
  
/No more cryin' in the corner/  
  
/No excuses -- no more bruises/  
  
He was gone again, who knows where this time. Heero slowly packed his few belongings into a bag. He stopped when he reached the picture.  
  
It was a picture of him and his dearly beloved, smiling and laughing for the picture. Wufei had taken it. That day was the happiest day of his life.  
  
Heero threw the picture onto the floor, smashing the glass with his heel. "And then, it all went down hill."  
  
/I'd rather die standing/  
  
/Than live on my knees/  
  
/Begging please -- no more/  
  
It was two years later. Heero had stayed with Quatre and Trowa for a year before going out on his own. Soon, he would have to confront his demon. His once love. He only hoped he could handle it.  
  
Heero knew that the demon had been getting help, once he realized Heero was gone. Heero prayed that two years was enough.  
  
/Black eyes -- I don't need 'em/  
  
/Blue tears -- gimme freedom/  
  
/Black eyes -- all behind me/  
  
/Blue tears'll never find me now/  
  
Heero slowly made his way up the steps. Hesitantly he knocked on the door. After a moment, the door open. He stood there. They stood there for a moment, looking at each other.  
  
"He's changed." Heero thought to himself. "He looks a lot better. Feels better too."  
  
He took a step back, gesturing for Heero to enter.  
  
"Welcome home love. Do you think I could have another chance?"  
  
Heero smiled. "I've missed you. It's you who should be being welcomed back." He stepped forward and embraced him. As they broke away, he whispered. "I love you Heero, I always have and always will."  
  
Heero gave him a kiss before whispering back, "I love you too, Duo. Forever."  
  
/It's all behind me, they'll never find me now/  
  
/Find your self-esteem and be forever free to dream/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muse: *growls* Who changed the ending?  
  
Bryn: I did. I enjoy living. I'd rather not have Wil kill me.  
  
Mara, Tab, and Neva: And we inspired it. Or did you not realize that if she dies, we die.  
  
Muse: Who's Wil?  
  
Others: *sweatdrop*  
  
Muse: Review, please. I need a name.  
  
Mara: Gloom.  
  
Tab: Poe.  
  
Neva: Fredrick.  
  
Bryn: Fredrick? Yuck.  
  
Neva: I was joking.  
  
Bryn: Yeah whatever. How about… wait.  
  
Mara: Oh, LOVELY name.  
  
Bryn: *Glares* Hey newbie, you a boy or a girl?  
  
Muse: Boy, of course. Oh shit… I'm outnumbered.  
  
Bryn: Bad boy, you cursed. Ok, a boy name. Umm… Trist  
  
Trist: Ok, good enough. I believe this rant is long enough. So, I bid thee, farewell.  
  
Others: Ditto! ^^;;; 


End file.
